


Некоторые тонкости использования лекарственных настоек

by avisnewt



Series: Горькосладкое зелье для Мерлина [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avisnewt/pseuds/avisnewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Утер Пендрагон не должен был умереть из-за магии, ведь тогда Артур возненавидел бы все волшебство в мире. Но как можно ненавидеть то, что стало дороже всего на свете?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фанфик в полной переработке, так как я решила к нему вернуться и взяться вплотную за дело.

_Сентябрь_

Мерлин помнил тот день особенно отчетливо. Теперь, когда времени на размышления у него было более чем предостаточно, он вспоминал каждую деталь, час за часом прокручивая их в голове и уже не совсем отличая, что есть правда, а что игра его скучающего воображения.

На самом деле, это все было абсолютной случайностью. Его заключение и то, что в глазах Артура теперь нет ни светящихся бликов солнца, ни задорной бравады. Он чувствует отчуждение окружающих - тех редких посетителей, вдруг оказывающихся в его светлой темнице, в его обители из мягкой постели, ворсистой шкуры и высоких окон. Мерлину немного смешно, что ему одному отдали целую башню за самое страшное в Камелоте преступление. Возможно, когда месяца три назад он просто хотел отдохнуть от всех своих дел и суматохи вокруг престола, ему стоило признаться в своей магии - и его бы заключили в самую прекрасную темницу из всех.

Или нет. Три месяца назад король заживо сгнивал от магического проклятья, и каждого попавшегося на глаза страже вешали или казнили. Наверное, его бы не спас даже Артур.

А теперь, думает Мерлин, Артур уж точно не спасет его, потому что его самого нужно спасать из куда большей беды, чем решетки на огромных окнах и три десятка стражей внизу и у входа в комнаты.

* * *

_Март_

Весенний турнир крестьяне привыкли отмечать с размахом. Он торжественно длился три дня, начинаясь в последний февральский день и заканчиваясь сжиганием огромного чучела, к которому подносил огонь победитель. В прошлом году огонь перекинулся на крышу одного из домов, но толпа дружно осадила пожар потоками нагревшейся за день воды. В этом году накануне все припоминали тот случай и хлопали старьевщика – хозяина подгоревшего домишки – по плечу.  Все три дня Мерлин носился по замку так, как и не думал бы, будь поручения Артура обычными глупостями. Но в этот раз принц словно взялся за свою пустую голову; Мерлину вдруг оказалось надо помочь украсить с остальными слугами парадный вход и собственно комнаты венценосца.

Так Мерлин получил тяжелый мешочек с монетами и был отправлен в нижний город за украшениями. По дороге его, кажется, останавливал кто-то из слуг, желающих помочь с покупками, но Мерлин хотел зайти за парой безделиц для Гвен и той кухарки, что выручала его всю неделю с завтраками для Его Высочества, и чье имя он так и не запомнил.

Когда Мерлин вернулся с двумя котомками крошечных переливающихся шариков, связанных длинными атласными лентами, и сложенным впятеро ворохом цветной ткани, Артур уже освободился от своих дел и просто сидел в комнате, лениво гоняя по столу откусанное яблоко. Мерлин не придал ему большого значения, пока принц не окликнул слугу.

Весенний турнир в этом году был особенным – это были не просто рыцарские соревнования в храбрости и умении владеть мечом, это было открытое состязание для всех, кто желал попытаться пройти к победе. Никаких правил, никаких ограничений.

Его не должен был открывать Артур: единственному наследнику престола предстояло просто пройти все три этапа состязаний и принести королю победу и славу. Мерлин вяло кивал словам господина. Да, он помнит прошлогоднюю суматоху. Да, меч будет готов. Нет, Артур, я уже был в нижнем городе.

Когда сказать было нечего, Артур отпусти его готовить свои доспехи. Уже выходя из покоев принца, Мерлин вспомнил попытку магического покушения в прошлый раз, когда древний старичок напустил проклятье ослепления на принца. Стоило, определенно стоило озаботиться какой-нибудь защитой для Артура заранее, чтобы потом не колдовать трясущимися руками позади толпы горожан и самого короля.

Мерлин спустился в оружейную не сразу: сначала он решил все-таки свериться с Книгой, чтобы без осечек обеспечить защиту доспехов. Защитных заклинаний на пожелтевших страницах почти не было – во всяком случае, таких заклинаний, которые можно было бы наложить без объяснения Артуру, почему его доспехи светятся в темноте или стали неведомо легче.

Зато в книге было много отражающих чар – они не давали абсолютного шанса на спасение (и, соответственно, были не столь заметны), зато Мерлин мог сделать начищенную поверхность доспехов практически неуязвимой для основной массы ослепляющих, усыпляющих, отравляющих и целой группы других чар.

Крепость металла спасет принца от удара меча, а его блеск – с некоторой помощью Мерлина, конечно, - защитит от магического проклятья.

Наложить защиту с первого раза не удалось, но когда после очередной попытки Мерлин попытался кинуть ослепляющее в доспехи, заклинание отлетело, не оставив ни следа на блестящей поверхности наплечника.

Мерлин был горд собой. Что ж, следующие три дня пройдут проще, чем предполагалось: если кто и решит проклясть кронпринца на турнире, то потерпит неудачу, и объяснение для других будет вполне убедительным. А Мерлин посидит где-нибудь в сторонке, просто на всякий случай.

* * *

Утром Мерлин позорно опоздал. Ему снился остров Блаженных и хлипкое дерево лодки, и маг снова чувствовал себя таким же слабым и беспомощным, как тогда, почти год назад, когда Артур лежал неподвижно в натопленной комнате, а ночное небо Камелота не давало ни единой подсказки. Мерлин видел во сне испарину на благородном лбу принца, крепкие загорелые пальцы воина поверх белой простыни, складки одеяла и влажные следы от волос на подушке.

Во сне страх и паника мешали магу сделать выбор, сделать хоть что-то. Раз за разом он не успевал спасти кого-то из близких – или мать, и Гаюса, или самого Артура.

Мерлина разбудил Гаюс. Когда слуга ворвался в покои принца, тот уже встал и даже добыл себе завтрак. Тяжелый кубок первым делом полетел в Мерлина, и тот противоестественно обрадовался: раз Артур в состоянии кидать в него все подряд, то он явно сможет держать в руках меч, а всякие сны-воспоминания только сны, не несущие никаких тоскливых предзнаменований.

Немного позже, рассеянно пытаясь застегнуть часть доспеха, Мерлин подумал, что стоило на всякий случай наложить еще что-нибудь на меч принца. Кончики пальцев зачесались от острого ощущения магии, готовой вырваться плотным потоком, но Мерлин плотно сжал руки, роняя кожаный ремешок.

\- Что с тобой, черт подери? Мерлин, - принц выхватил второй ремешок из рук слуги и самостоятельно застегнул его на предплечье. – Это, - он ткнул пальцем себе в руку, - это элементарно. Я даже не представляю, как кто-то способен не суметь застегнуть ремешок, Мерлин!

Мерлин испуганно шагнул назад и наклонился, чтобы поднять упавший кусочек кожи. Он рассеянно улыбнулся, отряхивая пряжку от веточек и сухой травы, которой был устлан пол оружейной.

\- Простите, сир.

Артур закатил глаза и отвернулся за чем-то на столе, и Мерлин торопливо встряхнул руками. Еще не хватало, чтобы с него начали сыпать искры прямо на глазах принца. Тогда-то уютная камера в темницах замка ему будет обеспечена – или, если сильно повезет, ему удастся убедить Артура в своем «призвании», и тогда его просто тайно изгонят вон, сочтя сумасшедшим.

\- Постарайся не умереть, - сказал Мерлин, протягиваю принцу его меч, завернутый вчера в алый бархат.

Артур привычно фыркнул и ткнул его тяжелой рукой в плечо, что, видимо, означало согласие и даже поддержку. Лицо у принца было на редкость самодовольное, но Мерлин видел под слоями уверенности и силы тонкий слой решимости. И благодарности.

Этого было достаточно, даже если принц так и не научился выражать ее доступным для нормальных людей способом.

 

Первой выступала пара, состоящая из рыцаря и абсолютно неповоротливого на вид наемника. Рыцаря, казалось не могли посвятить раньше, чем вчера, - таким юным и невнушительным даже в доспехах он выглядел на фоне громилы с полным набором изогнутых мечей, названия которым Мерлин не знал.

Сам маг устроился за пределами видимости арены, твердо намереваясь в этот турнир избежать критических ситуаций, которые привели бы к использованию магии за спинами почти пяти сотен человек. Это не помешало острому ощущению в ладонях, когда здоровяк опрокинул тощего рыцаря на землю, не задумываясь пронзая его своим уродливым мечом.

Мерлин отвернулся, царапая себе руку, чтобы не перепаниковать и не броситься к принцу. Просто на всякий случай.

Артур в первый день выступал четвертым, и Мерлин тайно порадовался, что нет необходимости в напряжении ожидать его боя пару часов, которые могли длиться остальные сражения. Принц вышел на арену уверенно, держа в руках только шлем. Меч был пристегнут к поясу, и слуга заметил взгляд соперника Артура, который тот кинул на ножны.

Противником был странного вида обмотанный тканями юноша. На его голове было что-то вроде многослойного тюрбака, и Мерлин невольно вспомнил одного из наемников, которых поймали в Камелоте. Ожидания мага неприятно оправдались, когда вместо меча тот вытащил из-за пояса два закругленных меча. Они выглядели смертельно острыми даже издалека, и Мерлин вспомнил, что вчера только забрал меч принца из кузнецкой, где его затачивали специально для турнира без правил.

Что ж, этот хотя бы не окажется магом – а с остальным принц справится и сам.

Так и получилось: бешено вращая обоими мечами, соперник кинулся на принца, но тот даже не пошевелился. Парень в тюрбаке успел приблизиться на расстояние удара, принц даже не потянулся за мечом, только сделал какой-то такой неожиданно красивый для него шаг в сторону, и противник сам рухнул на землю, споткнувшись, когда тормозил. Артур уже держал меч между его лопатками, и Мерлин ясно видел сверкающий на свете солнца кончик лезвия.

Забавно, подумал слуга, подбегая к выходящему за пределы арены Артуру. Тот сбросил ему шлем и явно пытался сдержать смех, пока не скроется в своем шатре. Холодное ощущение металла в руках успокоило мечущуюся внутри магию. Пока с принцем все в порядке, и его единственная проблема – не опозорить своим хохотом соперника и честь рыцаря, Мерлину совсем ни к чему вмешиваться.

 

Мерлин даже не представлял, сколько еще народу успело поубивать друг друга на глазах жадной публики, но первый день турнира закончился на арене только с темнотой. Вечером маг лениво принес принцу ужин, утащив себе знатный кусок курицы с подноса. Кухарка не видит, а его принц может один вечер пропитаться своим самодовольством.

С которым, по правде говоря, он и встретил Мерлина в своих покоях.

Артур полировал свой неизменный меч мягкой тряпкой, и вид у него был абсолютно точно говорящий «Видишь, Мерлин?», хотя вслух принц не сказал ни слова даже по поводу пустого места на тарелке вместо трети курицы.

\- Я был великолепен, признай это, - наконец сказал принц, и Мерлин весело фыркнул.

\- Только если ты считаешь великолепным избиение полных энтузиазма младенцев.

Они посмотрели друг на друга, и невольно вся напускная серьезность Мерлина расползлась перед смехом. Артур откинул голову, пытаясь успокоиться, но один взгляд на широкую улыбку слуги заставлял вновь заливаться хохотом.

\- Ладно, Мерлин, за это ты даже не отправишься на ночь глядя полировать мои доспехи, потому что они ни капельки не запачкались.

Это вновь заставило его разулыбаться, особенно когда Мерлин возмущенно поставил кувшин вина на стол с громким стуком.

\- Это была правда, - хитро сказал он, потихоньку утаскивая с тарелки принца ломтик хрустящего хлеба.

Артур смерил его свирепым взглядом, но не сказал ни слова, и маг решил не злоупотреблять покладистостью принца в этот вечер. Он вновь наполнил кубок господина, и отошел к камину, начиная рассказывать ту забавную историю про служанку из Южной башни, где живет Моргана.

Терзавшее его весь день ощущение начало отпускать, как и покалывание в ладонях от переизбытка магии. Он практически не колдовал последние дни, несколько простых чар отражения были все равно что стряхиванием песка с влажных рук – вроде и помогло, но пока водой не отмоешь, так и будет мешаться между пальцами и на ладонях. Теперь же колющее ощущение отпустило: руки высохли, и песок сам отлип. По большей части.

Перед уходом Мерлин задул свечи в комнате принца и, прихватив стопку одежды, которой займется завтра, вышел, аккуратно прикрывая за собой тяжелые дубовые двери.

* * *

Второй день турнира не слишком отличался от первого. Разве что соперник Артуру достался действительно мощный – это был мужчина раза в два старше принца, что не мешало ему быть угрожающе мускулистым, с этими огромными руками и топором на бедре…

Мерлин тихонько передвинулся так, чтобы было удобнее видно принца. В конце концов, он должен защищать его. В том числе и от вот таких амбалов: пусть магии в здоровяке не было ни капли, но он вряд ли соблюдал Кодекс и легко мог ударить в спину. Артур, конечно, справится и сам, но Мерлин лучше побудет где-нибудь в пределах досягаемости. Просто так.

Артура хорошо так изваляли в грязи. Амбал почти приставил свой кошмарный топор – перепачканный, кстати, кровью и еще чем-то мерзким, коричневым и абсолютно точно воняющим, - к шее принца, но тот успел вывернуться и ударить громилу под колени. Если бы Мерлин не считал эти турниры самым ужасным позерством и обителью грязи, он бы восторженно закричал с толпой. Все-таки его принц лучший из рыцарей, из воинов. И с этим даже нельзя поспорить.

Долг и благородство обязывали Артура оставить поверженного мужика в живых, но Мерлин ясно видел, что в иной ситуации принц бы убил его. С арены господин вышел изрядно помятым и испачканным (что, несомненно, тревожило Мерлина очень сильно), но настолько лучащимся самодовольством, что слуга не удержался и картинно прикрыл глаза, обмахивая себя руками. Артур раздраженно дернул головой, но тут же рассмеялся, когда Мерлин сморщился от запаха: от принца несло потом и грязью, в которую он попал, пока изворачивался от удара.

\- Правильно, Мерлин, - сказал Артур, близко подойдя к нему и ненадолго зависая рядом, вдыхая теплый запах тела и стиранной одежды, исходящий от слуги. – Вот поэтому ты сию секунду отправишься готовить мне ванну, а я пока сниму с себя верхний доспех сам, так и быть.

Мерлин устало застонал: он натаскал воды утром принцу вручную, и теперь спина неприятно ныла. Артур шикнул на него и отправил выполнять, а сам развернулся и пошел к оружейной – снимать верхнюю часть защиты.

Заканчивая с последним ведром, Мерлин внутренне порадовался, что пир намечается только на завтра: переодеваний принца перед праздником и того отвратительного костюма с шляпой он бы не пережил. А так он вполне себе натаскал ведер с помощью магии, пока все были заняты, досматривая турнир.

В покоях бравада и радость победы немного отступили с лица Артура; он устало опустился на стул, разминая то правое запястье, то шею. Пока Мерлин в тишине сливал последнее ведро в бадью, готовил чистые полотенца и стопку свежей одежды, кронпринц вяло водил взглядом за ним, не говоря ни слова.

\- Это приятно, знать, что никто пока не может причинить тебе вред сильнее, чем испачкать в грязи, - устало сказал он наконец, поднимаясь, когда слуга жестом указал на ванную. – Хотя мне бы хотелось встретиться с кем-то более… достойным моего ранга.

Мерлин фыркнул, отворачиваясь, когда господин зашел за ширму.

\- Вы засиделись настолько, что даже этот громила смог заставить вас отступать, - он представил свирепое лицо принца при этих словах и радостно улыбнулся. – Вот в прошлый раз…

\- Мерлин! – маг тихо засмеялся, оборачиваясь. Артур придерживал полотенце, наполовину высунувшись из-за ширмы. Его взгляд был как у глубоко оскорбленного человека, и Мерлин не удержался, чтобы не хмыкнуть еще раз только чтобы увидеть это чудесное яростное выражение. – Я прекрасно помню твою позицию: все турниры глупость и бахвальство, а рыцарские сражения скорее приносят новые проблемы лекарю, чем какую-то пользу другим. Но я имел в виду, что сражения с другим рыцарем даже выглядит достойнее.

Мерлин хитро склонил голову набок, пока Артур забирался в бадью. На секунду его макушка скрылась в воде, а потом принц вынырнул и издал самый настоящий вздох облегчения и счастья одновременно. Мерлин счет этот момент идеальным, чтобы нарушить внутреннюю идиллию принца.

\- А как же вчерашний первый бой? Юный рыцарь был совсем… не достойно разгромлен за несколько секунд.

Артур круто развернулся и плеснул в него воды.

\- Мерлин, ты сейчас договоришься!

Слуга только пожал плечами. Все равно он прав.

Немного позже он принес принцу ужин и получил распоряжение вычистить доспехи до блеска. Артур, казалось, выглядел еще высокомернее, чем обычно, когда наблюдал за его реакцией, но Мерлин только притворно тяжело вздохнул, не споря. Если принц и был расстроен такой покорностью, то показал это только раздраженным передергиванием плеча, но никак иначе. Мерлин дождался, пока Артур доест – и стянул в процессе у него потрясающе сочный мясной биточек, за что получил по шее, но как-то вяло и неохотно. Стоило господину закончить трапезничать, как слуга быстро подхватил поднос, оставляя только кувшин с легким вином и бокал, и быстро удалился.

Занеся посуду на кухню, Мерлин прямиком спустился в оружейную, где вечером уже не было никого. После сегодняшнего сражения он еще долго возился с чисткой меча и доспехов. Металл посерел и стал мутным, кольчуга забилась грязью и пылью, а рукоять меча была истерзана ее звеньями. Мерлин осторожно обтер ее, сглаживая острые края самой крупной царапины. Для верности он хотел наложить еще и чары, но подумал, что этого будет много: Артур, может, и поверит, что Мерлин вычистил все добросовестно, но уж точно нельзя будет ему доказать, как именно он еще и починил рукоять меча, да еще и за один вечер.

Так что Мерлин, поколебавшись, только добавил отражающие чары и на меч. Внутри разгоралось нехорошее чувство опасности, но, честно, это все он сам себя накрутил. Артур справится с любым воином сам, от нападения мага Мерлин его защитил. Ну, а если это как-то не поможет, то он вмешается лично. Вот так.

Когда Мерлин вернулся к себе, Гаюс еще читал книгу при зажженной свече. Мерлин вяло поздоровался и сразу пожелал спокойной ночи, игнорируя дежурный вопрос о самочувствии. В постели он свернулся в кокон из одеяла и мгновенно заснул.

* * *

В покои принца он пришел четко по времени, но тот еще спал. Мерлин первым делом распахнул тяжелые пыльные шторы, но Артур только завозился и отвернул голову от яркого весеннего солнца. Мерлин улыбнулся и прошел к кровати, осторожно зовя принца по имени. Тот сморщился и не глядя кинул в слугу подушкой – достаточно метко, кстати, чтобы попасть точно в живот. Мерлин скинул подушку прочь и осторожно тронул господина за плечо, обтянутое тонким хлопком ночной рубашки: ночи все еще были холодные и спать обнаженным или только в штанах, как любил принц, было неприятно.

Артур зарылся глубже носом в постель, никак больше не реагируя. Что ж, решил Мерлин. У принца есть ровно пять минут, чтобы одуматься и открыть глаза. Мерлин вышел из покоев и ровно через шесть с половиной минут вернулся с кувшином, полным свежей весенней воды. Очень-очень холодной воды, и если его высочество не встанет с постели немедленно…

Мерлин еще раз громко позвал принца, но не добился никакой реакции, даже когда взъерошил ему волосы. Выждав для верности с полминуты, он вылил на забавно причмокивающего Артура треть кувшина – и мгновенно выскочил вон из покоев, спасаясь от разъяренного вопля кронпринца.

В коридоре, хохоча, он столкнулся с Гвен. Они не виделись почти четыре дня, потому что все это время Мерлин провел с принцем – или по поручениям принца. Впрочем, подумал он, это уж всяко лучше совершенно кошмарной охоты, откуда он возвращался словно избитым, замерзшим и крайне грязным.

Гвен несла плетеную корзинку, доверху наполненную самыми весенними цветами. Мерлин легко подхватил корзинку и пристроился рядом, чтобы сопроводить ее к покоям Морганы.

\- Уже привезли цветы? – поинтересовался он, незаметно пытаясь поглубже вдохнуть одуряющий свежий запах.

Гвен кивнула, поправляя платок на плечах.

\- Первый завоз с юга, - согласилась она, вытаскивая один цветок и продевая его сквозь пряди волос Мерлина, чтобы держался. – Почему ты не у принца?

Мерлин широко улыбнулся.

\- По правде сказать, я спасаюсь. От возмущенного, ужасного, крайне… мокрого Артура! – закончил он со смехом. Глаза Гвен округлились, и она прыснула в кулачок, отворачиваясь. Мерлин довольно и в красках расписал утренний подвиг, пока они поднимались по лестнице до дубовой двери.

Он остановился и легко протянул все еще смеющейся Гвен корзинку. Служанка легко щелкнула Мерлина по носу, поправив цветок.

\- Как она? – тихо спросил он, прежде чем Гвеневра постучала.

Гвен посерела и переложила корзинку в другую руку.

\- Плохо. В смысле не так плохо, как раньше, но она почти не спит, а вместе с ней и я, но… сам понимаешь, - скомкано закончила она. Мерлин задумчиво погладил косяк двери.

\- Дальше сама, - сказал он наконец, разворачиваясь. Что ж, у принца было не меньше пятнадцати минут, чтобы пообсохнуть после утреннего пробуждения. Возможно, он даже поймет, насколько уникальными комплексными процедурами его одарил слуга: пробуждение и умывание вместе, знатная экономия времени.

Артур встретил его серебряным подносом, полетевшим прямиком в голову. Мерлин нагнулся, и поднос почти задел его затылок, прежде чем встретиться с каменной стеной и издать знатный звон. Мерлин широко улыбнулся, нарочито бодро здороваясь.

Вид у принца был все еще сонный и крайне недовольный; мокрые пряди лезли в лицо, и Мерлин со смехом кинул господину расшитое полотенце. Артур яростно принялся растирать голову, бубня про себя что-то невнятное. Мерлин лишь четко расслышал угрожающее «колодки» и «неделя», но решил мужественно не заострять внимание.

\- Завтракать будете у себя или все-таки спуститесь к королю и Моргане? – невзначай спросил он, приоткрывая окно и впуская в комнату звуки: лошадиное ржание, женский смех и топот сапог по камню площади.

Мерлин выглянул в окно, перевесившись, но не узнал лошадь. Шире распахнув ставни, он прошел к шкафу.

\- Леди Моргане, Мерлин, - сонно поправил принц.

\- Ага, - фыркнул Мерлин, за что получил влажным полотенцем прямо по затылку. Укоризненно взглянув на принца и скинув мокрую ткань на пол, он заработал в ответ самый самодовольный звук, на который только способен был человек ранним утром.

\- Спущусь, - после недолгого молчания буркнул Артур, душераздирающе зевая. Принц поднял руки, потягиваясь и прогибаясь в спине. Рубашка задралась, и Мерлин невольно засмотрелся на прогнутую поясницу и две трогательные ямочки на ней.

Он вытащил из шкафа белую рубашку и те чистые штаны, которые только позавчера забрал у королевской прачки.

Артур расхаживал по каменному полу босиком, разминаясь и вяло распинывая по полу скинутые подушки. Мерлин со вздохом поднял их и перекинул в кучу на кровати. Подумав, он подхватил полотенце и запустил его туда же. Артур проследил полет расшитого комка с внезапным участием, покачал головой и повернулся к Мерлину.

\- Марш за водой. Мерлин, - остановил он слугу у самой двери, - за теплой водой для умывания. Ты понял меня?

Мерлин фыркнул и обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Ну естественно. К тому же, он не настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться в один день провернуть оба фокуса.

Вернувшись, он с насмешкой проследил, как Артур недоверчиво тронул пальцем воду в ведре. Удовлетворившись ее состоянием, он с наслаждение принялся умываться, заливая брызгами ночную рубаху. Выданные Мерлином штаны были уже на нем; пока принц пытался прогнуть остатки сонливости, Мерлин сложил одеяла на кровати и даже закинул ее покрывалом. Полотенце он, подумав, повесил на спинку стула – при открытом окне к обеду высохнет.

Артур шумно встряхнулся от воды, как большой пес, и Мерлин кивнул ему на чистую рубашку.

\- У вас больше двух часов до турнира, - начал он осторожно. – Есть какие-нибудь планы?

Мерлин потеребил цветок, который переложил в карман перед дверьми в покои. Артур проследил за его движением и прищурился.

\- А что?

Мерлин безразлично пожал плечами, разглаживая складки на покрывале. Оно было вышито цветными толстыми нитями и позолотой. Он кинул взгляд на принца, который закатывал рукава. Вяло зашнуровывая верх рубашки, Мерлин кивнул в сторону окна:

\- Хотел отпроситься в город.

Принц скептически приподнял брови.

\- Первые цветы привезли, - ляпнул Мерлин, сразу жалея. – С юга.

Взгляд Артура потемнел. Принц отстранился и отошел на шаг, складывая руки на груди. Он склонил голову к плечу, внимательно изучая Мерлина.

\- Ты опять? – Артур дернул его за плечо. – Пора бы уже понять, что Моргана…

\- Нет, нет! – запротестовал Мерлин, потому что у него действительно не было даже мысли. По правде говоря, и в тот раз, когда Артур поймал его с цветами для сестры, у него были совсем иные намерения, но проще же согласиться с догадкой принца, чем придумывать что-то иное и переубеждать его. – Гвен уже принесла ей цветы, мы встретились в коридоре, - зачастил он, - просто те белые понравились мне, и…

Взгляд Артура из сердитого стал рассеянным. Он окинул Мерлина взглядом и тяжело вздохнул, потирая пальцами уголок брови.

\- Ты как девчонка, Мерлин. Самая настоящая девчонка, - заключил он, разворачиваясь и направляясь к шкафу.

Покопавшись, принц достал мягкий кожаный кошель и вытащил монету. Он повернулся к недоумевающему Мерлину и кинул ему серебряный. Маг автоматически поймал – холодный металл, не успевший за секунды нагреться в руках господина, сверкнул на солнце.

\- Мне не надо… - попытался возразить Мерлин, но Артур отвернулся, убирая кошель в шкаф.

\- Зато мне надо. Купишь два букета, побольше, один занесешь ко мне, - он махнул рукой на стол.

Мерлин скептически оглядел стол принца, не уверенный, есть ли у него вообще ваза для цветов – кроме той, которую слуга сам разбил еще пару месяцев назад, утаскивая Артура с какого-то пира волоком. Он перевел взгляд на принца, но тот как ни в чем не бывало застегивал пряжку ремня. Мерлину оставалось только чуть улыбнуться и пройти к двери.

\- Идем?

Прислуживать утром за королевским столом предстояло Минни, и Мерлина с Гвен отпустили. У новенькой служанки едва заметно тряслись руки, когда она убирала пустую тарелку Утера, и Мерлин ободряюще положил руку ей на плечо. Минни, бледная и испуганная взглядом короля, неожиданно благодарно улыбнулась. Мерлин кинул взгляд на принца и встретился с ним глазами. Артур едва заметно приподнял брови, словно спрашивая его: «Серьезно, Мерлин?» Слуга только широко улыбнулся, сжал руку девушки и поспешил прочь из столовой.

В городе было оживленно. Вокруг сновали женщины и дети, завернутые в шарфы, и с каким-то мальчишкой слуга даже столкнулся. Мерлин выдохнул едва заметное облачко и поспешил к дальнему концу торговой улочки, где цветочник снимал помещение.

Что неудивительно, возле первых цветов столпилась целая толпа. Вряд ли каждый желающий мог прикупить пару букетов, но посмотреть и вдохнуть настоящий весенний запах хотели все. Мерлин протиснулся и зашел. Внутри магазинчика было достаточно тепло, чтобы содержать цветы, и Мерлин растер руки.

\- Мне свежий букет, - сказал он вышедшему хозяину лавки. Старик с живой мимикой окинул Мерлина самым скептическим взглядом и махнул на дверь. – Два букета, - решил поправиться слуга.

\- Идите, юноша, цветы вряд ли вам по карману.

Мерлин широко улыбнулся и достал серебряный.

\- Мне два самых весенних букета для принца Артура, господин, - сказал он.

Продавец фыркнул и посмотрел уже куда приветливее. Он перевел взгляд с монеты на лицо Мерлина и прищурился.

\- Два?

Мерлин кивнул, пользуясь правом не объяснять ничего. Продавцу вовсе необязательно знать, что один из букетов пойдет слуге принца, а не коронованной особе.

\- Принц увидел чудесный букет для леди Морганы, - сказал Мерлин опираясь на прилавок. Он оглядывался в поисках тех белых цветов, которыми была полна корзинка Гвен. – Такие белые…

Старик кивнул и потянул Мерлина за собой в другую сторону.

\- Они?

Это были те цветы; запах рядом с ними был еще сильнее и свежее, и Мерлин с радостью бы купил вообще всю вазу – огромную напольную вазу, полную тонких цветов.

\- Два букета, - напомнил он.

Лавочник понятливо кивнул и принялся собирать пышные букеты, вытаскивая с разных боков вазы стебельки покрепче и посимпатичнее. В конце он добавил в каждый букет по несколько красных цветков по краям и обмотал тонкой красиво выглаженной лентой под листьями.

\- Ровно полсеребряника, - возвестил продавец, отдавая букеты.

Мерлин осмотрел цветы и повернулся к продавцу.

\- Они разве не замерзнут по дороге?

Старик пожал плечами.

\- Замерзнут, если у вас нет корзины.

Мерлин прищурился и повернул голову набок. Что ж, он уже имел дело с продавцами с юга. И абсолютно точно знал, как уговорить их быть сговорчивее.

\- Принц расстроиться, - начал он. Старик нахмурился.

– Корзина стоит четверть, - безапелляционно заявил он. – Даже слугам принца стоит уважать цены.

Мерлин пристыдился, но кивнул. Старик вынес ему большую плетенную корзинку с тканевым подкладом специально для цветов. Корзина была куда изящнее и красивее, чем та, что он видел утром у Гвен. И, он был вынужден признать, она стоила своих денег. Мерлин решил, что, вполне возможно, подарит ее Гвен на день рождения в середине лета, а пока положит четвертак от себя.

\- Договорились.

Из магазина Мерлин вышел довольным и постарался добраться до замка быстрее, чтобы не заморозить цветы.

Первым делом он поставил оба букета на дальний стол в старую банку Гаюса, корзину спрятал подальше, а к оставшемуся четвертаку принца положил еще один свой – как и решил, он подарит корзинку Гвен. Эти деньги были третью его оставшихся, но лучше уж иметь подарок сейчас – и не краснеть потом, как в прошлом году.

Он спустился на кухню, чтобы спросить какую-нибудь банку и для цветов принца. Минни, уже освободившаяся и значительно повеселевшая, кокетливо поблагодарила его за поддержку и принесла Мерлину высокий стеклянный сосуд, в котором раньше были заготовки для пира. Стекло было вымытым и целым, без трещин, и Мерлин благодарно улыбнулся Минни, забирая его.

Его время почти вышло, когда он наконец устроил цветы Артура у него на столе, подставив даже салфетку под банку. Мерлин оглянулся, не зная, чем себя занять до прихода принца. Он воровато выглянул из покоев – никого рядом не было, - и тихо прикрыл тяжелые двери. Осторожно он призвал магией савок и метелку из дальней ниши у стены, куда прятал свои мелкие принадлежности, чтобы не таскаться с ними по всему замку. Артур бы убил его, увидев их, но Мерлин прикрывал их шторой, и принц в жизни не полез был к этому пылесборнику без острой необходимости.

Мерлин оставил метелку выметать мусор, а сам поправил стулья и стол, подвязал полог кровати и уселся, вполне довольный.

Артур, конечно, не мог не появиться прямо в этот момент. Мерлин успел снять заклинание с савка и метелки, и те с громким стуком упали на каменный пол. Принц остановился, отрываясь от бумаг, которые просматривал на ходу, и поднял взгляд на слугу. Мерлин с самым невинным видом поднял савок и собрал грязь, невыразительно мазнул по господину взглядом. Артур только закатил глаза.

\- Ты даже не опоздал, - язвительно заметил он, обходя Мерлина по дуге. – Вот чудо-то.

Тут принц остановился перед столом, где стояли несчастные цветы. Он оглядел стеклянную банку подозрительным взглядом и уже открыл рот, чтобы спросить, что случилось с его вазой, но, очевидно, виноватый вид Мерлина говорил сам за себя.

\- Мерлин, - выдохнул принц, закатывая глаза. – И вот из-за этих цветов ты отпрашивался?

Он тронул белые цветки и погладил нежный листик кончиком пальца. Обведя ободок банки – и выразительно посмотрев на Мерлина, - Артур бросил документы на стол.

\- Ты ее отработаешь, - хмуро сказал принц, когда Мерлин подал ему нижнюю рубашку под кольчугу.

\- Конечно, - довольно заметил Мерлин. Он кинул взгляд на мелочь, которую оставил на столе принца, и заметил, что Артур смотрит на нее же. Он пожал плечами, не зная, как разобрать этот взгляд. – Оба букета вышли на полсеребряника, - заметил он.

Принц кивнул и протянул руку, чтобы Мерлин подвязал неудобную шнуровку на длинном рукаве.

\- Примерно столько оно и должно было выйти, это же первые цветы.

Артур резко замолчал, словно и так сказал лишнего, и Мерлин удивленно поднял на него взгляд.

\- Что?

Принц покачал головой, усмехаясь, и кивнул на дверь, резко меняя рассеянно-умиротворенный вид на серьезную собранность.

\- Пойдем, нам пора.

Мерлин поспешил за ним в оружейную, прихватив завернутый в ткань меч из сундука.

В оружейной помимо них было еще двое рыцарей, но они быстро ретировались. Мерлин принес доспехи принца и разложил их на столе. Он помог господину надеть кожаную куртку под кольчугу и, пока принц, откинув его руки от себя, сам застегивался мелкие пуговицы, путаясь, стоял рядом. На пятой пуговице Артур раздраженно опустил руки и посмотрел на Мерлина.

Вчерашнее предчувствие снова дало о себе знать. И, видимо, не ему одному. Мерлин осторожно поправил воротник и быстро справился с остальными пуговицами. Артур кивнул ему и приподнял руки, чтобы принять вес кольчуги. Мерлин посмотрел на принца: то едва заметно хмурился и выглядел несколько волновавшимся.

\- Вы почти у победы, - сказал Мерлин, отворачиваясь, чтобы взять со стола верхний доспех, пока принц застегивал ремень. – Один бой, и вы снова сможете принимать поздравления.

Артур хмыкнул, но заметно расслабился. Он повел плечами, поправляя металл, и забрал у Мерлина перчатки.

\- Это и так ясно, Мерлин, - сказал принц. – Все на удивление спокойно в этот раз, - наконец озвучил причину беспокойства он.

Мерлину хотелось сказать «Вот теперь все точно изменится, раз ты сказал это», но он только пожал плечами и прикрепил к поясу господина ножны. Артур сместил их немного в сторону и со смешком забрал у слуги кожаные ремешки для крепления.

\- В этот раз я сам, - ехидно сказал он, и Мерлин покраснел.

Маг хотел сказать что-то пафосное, вроде: «Мечом ты победишь война, а об остальном не беспокойся», но промолчал и только задержал руки на плечах принца. Артур мотнул головой, словно не замечая, и пошел к выходу. Мерлин подхватил шлем и поторопился следом.

 

В этот раз Артур выступал почти в самом конце. Мерлин извелся, ожидая его боя и гадая, какой из противников достанется принцу. На арену он вышел в шлеме, и Мерлин не мог оценить выражения его лица, но был уверен, что господин хмурится и глубоко вдыхает.

Соперником принца оказался совсем не внушительный на вид враг. Мерлин бы не сказал, что он опасен, если бы не видел его в деле. Это был мужчина неопределенного возраста, высокий, но не крупный, как многие наемники. У него была смуглая кожа – почти как у Гвен, наверное, если судить по открытому участку лица. Он дрался мечом, но более тонким и легким, чем принц, и еще на поясе у него висела пара узких кинжалов – такие было бы удобно метнуть, но он не прибегал к ним за прошлые бои, и Мерлин не мог сказать уверенно, не воспользуется ли мужчина ими как-то иначе.

Они поклонились друг другу и замерли. Казалось, нападать первым не хотел никто, но вот Артур сделал обманное движение и попытался ударить слева. Меч противник держал в правой руке – как и принц, - но щита у него не было. Каким-то чудом он избежал удара и отскочил за спину принцу.

И вот тут произошло то, чего так боялся Мерлин. Поглощенный битвой Артур резко развернулся, твердо вставая на землю: под тяжестью доспехов было проще простого вывернуть ногу при таких поворотах, но принц действовал отточено и уверенно. Враг пригнулся, нападая, и Артур слитным движением ушел вбок.

И не заметил вспышки сбоку.

Магической вспышки, которая ударила по нему.

Прямо в край верхнего доспеха.

Мерлин замер на единое мгновение, готовый выпустить магию, но вспышка отразилась от края, как он и предполагал, – и полетела куда-то вверх под странным вывернутым углом. Вверх, прямо к трибунам, где сидела замершая и белая как воск Моргана. Мерлин видел все словно со стороны: как она дернулась, но запуталась каблучком в ткани белого платья, как король вскочил с места и накрыл ее собой, обнимая руками для надежности.

На короле была дорогая куртка из мягкой выделанной кожи, парадный костюм под ней и королевские украшения. И ничто из этого не смогло бы спасти от магической атаки. Вспышка ударила Утеру в спину – ровнехонько между лопатками, где секунду назад было перекошенное страхом лицо миледи. Мерлин услышал крик, увидел Артура, снявшего шлем и с ужасом смотревшего на трибуну. Утер дернулся и начал оседать; противник принца не нападал и только смотрел наверх – с таким несчастным, полным испуга лицом, что неясно было, чего он испугался больше: магии или того, что она попала в короля.

Рядом закричали люди, и Мерлин обернулся. Он увидел проход в толпе по другую сторону арены, но никого больше. Артур вдруг оказался совсем далеко, и это до смерти напугало слугу. Он кинулся на арену, выхватывая светлый затылок среди рыцарей. Артур раздавал какие-то указания, махая рукой в сторону толпы. Его лицо покраснело от гнева и стало совсем некрасивым. Он смотрел на людей вокруг расширившимися глазами, и когда Мерлин обхватил его руку, чуть не ударил его, но вовремя остановился. Он вцепился Мерлину в руку, но слуга не реагировал – только сжимал и разжимал пальцы, рассматривая подплавившийся сбоку доспех, где ударило проклятье.

Артур обхватил его за плечи, заглядывая в лицо, что-то громко и отчетливо говоря, но Мерлин не слышал: перед ним было само прекрасное, что он только мог увидеть: живой и невредимый принц.


	2. Chapter 2

_Март_

 

Гаюс приказал Мерлину не подниматься к королю, пока он не осмотрит его, но маг не послушался его. Когда Артур исчез из поля его зрения, он первым делом примчался в покои Утера, но благоразумно остался за дверьми, что, конечно, не мешало ем подслушивать – и мельком подсматривать в щель неплотно закрытых дверей. 

В комнате были только лекарь и подвергнувшийся проклятью король; Гаюс осматривал спину бледного как полотно Пендрагона. Кожа между лопатками покраснела и выглядела странно, и прикосновения к ней, судя по виду напряженного как камень Утера, причиняли немалую боль. Лекарь обтер спину захваченным из своих комнат раствором, но это не имело абсолютно никакого результата: правитель все так же глубоко втягивал воздух и тяжело сжимал челюсти, едва удерживая себя в руках.

Когда Гаюс наконец вышел из покоев Его Величества, Мерлин просто сидел на каменном полу у стены. Лекарь потянул мага за ткань рубашки вверх, поднимая. Мерлин тихо засипел и украдкой шлепнул себя по лицу: не хватало еще разрыдаться от ужаса перед Гаюсом. На лице лекаря словно проступили все его прожитые года одновременно, он выглядел застывшим и явно обеспокоенным.

Рука ныла, и Мерлин с удивлением обнаружил на ней ожог.

…Он просто не имел права скрывать от Гаюса всю правду. Не когда Утеру угрожало неизвестное проклятье такой силы, что расплавило доспех, окруженный чарами Мерлина.

\- Гаюс, - тихо позвал он, сглатывая вязкую слюну.

Лекарь обернулся к нему, ободряюще прикасаясь к плечу, хотя по-хорошему надо было утешать его, а вовсе не Мерлина.

 - Гаюс, это я… это я виноват.

Что ж, если какая реакция и могла описать состояние Гаюса лучше, то Мерлин не представлял себе этого. Плечи лекаря застыли, а глаза словно посветлели – от ужаса или боли, но весь он как будто боролся с собой, пытаясь выдавить хоть что-то.

\- Мерлин…

\- Это из-за защиты Артура, - зачастил Мерлин, - я наложил мощные отражающие чары на его доспехи, они более незаметны, и мне было страшно, что с ним что-нибудь случится, но я совсем не подумал… даже не представлял, они отразились прямо так… прямо в леди Моргану и короля…

Гаюс вздохнул и обнял Мерлина, прерывая бесконечный поток слов. Каким-то краем сознания маг подумал, что будь в пределах досягаемости сейчас хоть кто-то посторонний – от стражника до служанки, в самом деле, - и Мерлина бы уже волокли в темницу с полным списком обвинений.

Но он всего лишь хотел защитить Артура. Его принц не мог повергаться опасности. Если бы он не сделал этого, сейчас господин бы мучился этой адской болью – и неизвестно, что случилось бы с его правой – ведущей – рукой и всей половиной туловища. Что может быть ужаснее для воина, чем потерять главную руку? Что сделает правителя более слабым? Что, в конце концов, уничтожит молодого юношу больше, чем такое уродство?..

Мерлин вываливал все это на Гаюса, плохо запоминая, в каком порядке говорит, понимает ли лекарь хоть что-то из его путанных признаний. Даже если нет – надо просто успеть, надо сказать ему все, чтобы Гаюс понял суть, чтобы смог найти в кладезях своих воспоминаний хоть что-то и придумал способ спасти короля.

Утер мог ненавидеть магию, мог убивать невинных людей и быть тираном, но никто не должен испытывать такую боль – если даже гордый король не мог сдержать вздохов ужаса. Мерлин чувствовал весь груз вины, но еще хуже ему было оттого, что внутри он понимал: он поступил бы так же еще много, много раз, чтобы увидеть Артура живым и невредимым. Даже с перекошенным яростью лицом, но цельным, прекрасным, его Артуром.

Гаюс позвал Мерлина по имени, и еще раз, и еще, пока тот наконец не поднял голову, вяло осознавая, что все-таки разревелся – щеки были мокрые и холодные, и еще их жгло, как будто это не слезы, а раскаленная лава подсыхала на коже. Мерлин прерывисто выдохнул и обхватил себя руками. Внутри все ворочалось, и магия, кажется, взбесилась: слуга явственно ощущал это несравнимое, неподражаемое нечто, застывавшее в воздухе, когда он колдовал.

Теплые руки Гаюса обнимали его плечи, и Мерлин поднял голову, пытаясь успокоиться, пытаясь успокоить _это_ внутри себя, но все, чего на самом деле хотелось – это выпустить на волю, дать магии покарать того, кто решил покуситься на его жизнь. Кто посмел пустить в принца нечто ужасное – настолько, что лучший лекарь королевства выглядел потерявшим надежду.

Вокруг, кажется, даже дрожали стены, и как никто не сбежался, Мерлин не понимал – или все происходило только в его голове. Так или иначе, но Гаюс тихонько уводил его вниз, к их комнатке. Мерлин не запомнил, как спускался по узкой лестнице для челяди; все, что стучало в голове – это их медленные шаги и слова отражающего заклинания, которое совсем недавно он накладывал на доспехи принца.

 

 

Гаюс напоил Мерлина горячим напитком с подмешанными каплями успокоительных трав. Мерлина не было рядом, и Артур чувствовал себя открытым, словно он вышел на битву без доспеха, с открытой спиной или, что едва ли не хуже, без твердой уверенности в своем решении. Артур все порывался повернуться и поторопить слугу – без ощущения Мерлина за правым плечом было неуютно и неприятно. Несколько раз он даже поворачивался, но сразу вспоминал перепуганные, полные ужаса глаза мальчишки – и вновь шел вперед, невольно передергивая руками, потому что уязвимость сейчас могла обойтись очень дорого. Даже – или «тем более», как посмотреть, – эмоциональная уязвимость.

Отец спас Моргану. Отец подставился под страшное проклятие – Артур отчетливо видел, что не будь вокруг толпы народа, рыцарей, крестьян, гостей Камелота, и король бы закричал от боли. Закричал, заорал бы от ужасной боли. Артур плохо понимал, как сам избежал этой участи: сначала краем глаза он заметил вспышку, обжигающую ему руку своим жаром, а в следующую секунду метнувшийся огонь уже летел в сестру.

Моргана.

Он долен навестить Моргану. К отцу сейчас нельзя – Утер не потерпит никого рядом с собой в момент слабости, но вот Моргане он нужен. Он нужен сейчас, вообще-то, всем: отдавать приказы, назначать розыскную группу, успокоить народ, но самому Артуру нужно было оказаться где-нибудь подальше от тронного зала. Чтобы ни в коем случае не думать о том, что, возможно, ему придется… руководить там. Нет.

Нет-нет-нет.

Он не будет даже заходить туда, пока отец не поправиться. Правильно: сейчас Артур убедиться, что с сестрой все в порядке, что она не ранена, хотя и абсолютно точно ужасно напугана, а потом он спустится к Гаюсу – узнать о том, когда можно будет навестить отца, а заодно проверить Мерлина.

…Мерлин на поле с этим его растерянным взглядом в одну секунду, но когда Артур повернулся, когда увидел вспышку и запрокинутую голову короля, спину которого накрыл магический огонь проклятия, Мерлин уже в другом месте. Он бежал к нему, и у Артура в голове прыгала сразу сотня мыслей: Мерлин ранен, Мерлин то-то заметил, отец ранен, отец спас Моргану, Моргана…

Мерлин вцепился ему в руку, и Артур ощутил жар раскаленной металлической защиты. Он почти с отстраненным удивлением обнаружил, что доспех подплавлен, что слуга поранится, но самое страшное – это лицо мальчишки. У Мерлина был такой вид, будто самое страшное произошло прямо сейчас – и это действительно так, подумал мимоходом принц, - а потом под этим ужасом Артур увидел совершенно ненормальное, болезненное, стыдное счастье. Он не понял – не понял ничего в первую секунду.

А потом до него дошло: Мерлин радовался, что проклятье избежало Артура.

И принц не знал, куда деть глаза, потому что внутри у него ком, самый настоящий ком, когда он представил себе другие варианты развития. Он бы пожертвовал собой, он бы спас отца. Спас Короля.

Но сейчас – сейчас это король всех спас, а он, принц, должен немедленно что-то решить, что-то сделать.

Комнаты Морганы были за поворотом, и оставшееся расстояние Артур пробежал. Стражники возле покоев разом отошли, и Артур без стука ворвался к сестре. Отец бы убил его, если бы узнал об этом, но – Артур сглотнул, - отец не узнает.

Моргана сидела в коконе одеял, на постели, невозможно красивая в белоснежном платье ( _подарке отца_ , подумал Артур), с этими ее чудесными крупно завитыми локонами, спадающими вперед. Моргана что-то шептала, а на ее щеках – Артур со стыдом отвел глаза, но ровно на секунду, а потом вновь присмотрелся… Ее щеки было сухие, но вокруг глаз и губ размазалась краска или что-то еще, чем сестра каждое утро мажется и прихорашивается. Она была такая красивая, напуганная, несчастная, с растерянным детским лицом – Артур и не помнил, когда она так вообще выглядела. Это же леди Моргана, чьи руки держали меч не хуже воина, чьи слова были жестче и больнее ударов, чьи улыбки поражали красотой и льдом.

И вот сейчас эти руки мелко дрожали, когда Артур обхватил их своими, присев на кровать. Сестра всхлипнула как-то особенно громко, и принц даже не успел испугаться, как она вдруг с неожиданной силой дернула его к себе, вцепляясь накрепко, намертво, навсегда.

С отстраненным удивлением Артур успел отметить сотню деталей: белую кожу, маленькие ладошки, теплое плечо, как сладко пахнут волосы. Так сладко, так удушающе, розами, цветами, садом, летом…

Моргана наконец разревелась – совсем по-детски, крупно вздрагивая, в голос. Артур не знал, что делать – и все, что он мог, это только гладить черные локоны, блестящие и прекрасные даже в такой кошмарный момент, гладить своей большой загорелой рукой по спине, поражаясь, какая Моргана по сравнению с ним маленькая, тонкая, словно она – нежнейший лист или веточка.

…Мерлин как-то всучил ему свежий побег. Изящную и ломкую веточку, в чьей хрупкости принц убедился, когда с легкостью сломал одним движением пальцев.

Моргана была сейчас такой же. Он видел ее недели назад – перепуганную чем-то, но решительную, полную злости, обиды, силы; ее глаза были застывшими, губы плотно сжимались и растягивались в равнодушную гримасу, и пальцы теребили края салфеток, веера, платья, мантии, плаща, скатерти за обедом…

И теперь – теперь она была такой. Артур мог бы уничтожить ее в одну секунду, мог бы убить, сломать, потому что он больше и сильнее. Мог бы оставить одну – и получить тот же результат. Но это же Моргана.

Моргана, которая не умела заплетать сама косы, которая любила Гвен до смерти. Моргана, которая улыбалась его Мерлину, а потом строила улыбки-ужимки лордам, приехавшим погостить. Моргана, сама свежующая свой обед на охоте, укладывающая сэра Леона на лопатки, стреляющая из лука и арбалета в яблочко в семи из десяти случаев.

Как можно разрушить что-то настолько прекрасное, близкое, родное?

Она всегда была рядом с ним, всегда была его сестрой, она была его первой влюбленностью, а потом первым соперником. Это же Моргана – она его семья, его жизнь.

И если не ради себя, то ради нее он сможет уберечь всех. Сможет сейчас помочь ей прилечь, укутает пуховым одеялом, немного посидит, пока она не заснет, а потом прикажет прислать Гвен, освободив от всех обязанностей на пару дней. Артур никогда, никогда, никогда не предаст доверие сестры, ее странную ярость, даже ее обиду, чем бы та не была порождена; ее восторг, ее жизнь, всю Моргану – не оставит и не бросит, а покорит для нее весь мир, все королевства, все беды и болезни. Не сломает вновь веточку просто, чтобы покрутить в руках.

Как можно сломать того, кого любишь больше жизни?

 

 

Артур сидел с Морганой несколько часов, гладя пальцами вышивку на одеяле, кончики волос, узор на мягком белом платье. Сестра свернулась калачиком возле него, обхватила руку и еще долго всхлипывала – тихо и как-то неумело, словно рыдала в чьем-то присутствии первый в жизни раз. Ее пальцы крепко держали ладонь Артура, не выпуская, даже когда она заснула.

Она так и осталась в своем новом наряде, с размазанным туалетом, премудро уложенными прядями волос. Артур сидел рядом, боясь даже пошевелиться, даже подумать о том, чтобы уйти, пока не стемнело. После он тихонько выпутал руку из цепкого захвата и на носочках вышел из комнат сестры.

Теперь ему надо найти Гаюса. И Мерлина – немедленно найти Мерлина, схватить в охапку и не отпускать, иначе идиот опять влипнет куда-нибудь. Отправится искать мага, думая, что помогает, а на деле только выводя принца из привычного равновесия, твердой уверенности, спокойствия.

Артур спустился к комнатке лекаря, но замер перед дверью, пораженный догадкой.

А не сбежал ли Мерлин от него? Не потому ли не показывался полдня, пока он сидел с сестрой, что устыдился или счел Артура виновным в… поражении короля?

Бред. Мерлин боялся Утера как огня – или даже больше, - но он ведь был верен Артуру почти так же, как любой из рыцарей. Иногда Артур даже допускал мысль, что, пусть от слуги совсем никакой пользы, но его преданность стоила даже чуть-чуть дороже. Чуть-чуть важнее. Ведь рыцарь соответствовал своей чести, а слуга – слуга, получается, опирался на свою веру. На свое сердце. И как бы не была высока ценность благородности, но ценность сердца все же выше, верно?..

Но Мерлина не было. Мерлин не искал его, никто из стражников не сообщал о пришедшем слуге, а в коридоре принц не слышал даже шорохов – не то, что вечно громкого и неуклюжего болвана.

Но это же Мерлин.

Артур сжал руки на этой мысли. Он только что сравнил Мерлина с Морганой.

…Это же Мерлин. Может, он все-таки сообразил обратить внимание на свою обожженную руку. Или Гаюс уложил его так же, как Артур укладывал сестру. Может, Мерлин сбежал в пустой сад, где постоянно отлынивал от обязанностей. Или сидел сейчас в комнатах принца – один, на стуле или осмелился плюхнуться на край кровати, - и ждет.

Мерлин не оставил бы его. Это же Мерлин.

Артур решительно постучал и распахнул дверь.

Гаюс торопливо смешивал какие-то травы в дальнем углу комнаты. Лекарь был бледен и как-то чрезвычайно сосредоточен. Его морщины стали глубже, а лицо было таким закрытым, словно Гаюс отгораживался от кого-то. Они были _друзьями_ , машинально подумал Артур. Близкими друзьями, прошедшими через предательства и непонимание, через _годы_.

Мерлин обнаружился рядом. Его рука была перемотана тонким бинтом, а сам он вычитывал что-то в огромной книге, сосредоточено шевеля губами. У него был румянец, словно с мороза, и волосы взмокли, так что Мерлин поправлял их рукой и тут же шипел от боли, когда задевал край ладони, коснувшийся оплавленного доспеха.

Гаюс не оторвался от работы, но Мерлин поднял голову, когда принц вошел в комнатку. Он несколько секунд смотрел как сквозь Артура, а потом резко подорвался, вставая. Рукой он смел листы на столе, задел книги, но не обратил на это внимания; в следующее мгновение слуга уже был возле Артура, вцепился руками ему в плечо и заглядывал в глаза.

Мерлин был высоким – таким же высоким, как сам принц и, как бы Артуру это не нравилось, но когда слуга решал вдруг выпрямиться и расправить тонкие плечи, то становился даже на дюйм выше господина. Но сейчас он умудрялся смотреть на Артура как-то снизу, таким внимательным взглядом, словно это в Артура попало проклятье…

Вообще-то именно в него оно и попало. Отрекошетило от доспеха и полетело в его сестру. И отца. В короля.

Артур осторожно высвободился из рук слуги и приподнял брови, без слов намекая на хотя бы подобие субординации. Мерлин поспешно отступил, и давящее ощущение тревоги вернулось.

\- Я пришел узнать… я пришел узнать, как самочувствие короля.

Мерлин кивнул ему: лицо у него было красное и мокрое, он сам - уставший, с воспаленным взглядом, будто у него температура или он ревел как девчонка. Слуга казался старше своего возраста – сколько ему? – и выглядел измученным.

И еще Артур почему-то видел вину в нервных жестах рук, пока Мерлин что-то шептал ему севшим голосом.

\- …Гаюс ищет, - выхватил принц из громкого шепота.

Он кинул взгляд на лекаря. Тот старательно резал травы, посекундно сверяясь с книгой, но не выглядел ни воодушевленным, ни довольным. Обычно, если Гаюс знал точный способ, он стремительно передвигался перед рабочим столом, прикрикивал на Мерлина и выглядел полным жизни.

Артур тяжело выдохнул и скинул с ближайшего стула два свитка прямо на пол. Мерлин укоризненно заворчал, но наклонился поднять, и Артур почему-то вспомнил те подушки у себя в покоях, которые он назло слуге раскидывал и распинывал каждое утро. Мерлин забавно бубнил и пинал их тоже, но в итоге понимал и даже отряхивал каждую, прежде чем неаккуратно выложить на кровати.

\- Я так и не был у него, - тихо признался Артур Мерлину. Гаюс, может быть, и услышал, но никак не подал вида. А вот Мерлин вздохнул жалобно, шмыгнул носом и присел на стол, прижимая какую-то стопку листов своей тушей.

Листы смялись, и Артур принялся рассматривать торчащие из-под Мерлина куски. Они были усыпаны мелким мужским почерком, очень похожим на почерк слуги. Слуга, знающий грамоту. Это только Артуру мог достаться такой: спокойно писать и читать в состоянии, а толково убраться – нет. Даже бокал не расплескав толком не подаст…

\- Сир, король будет рад вас увидеть после прихода Гаюса, я уверен, - сказал наконец Мерлин после затянувшейся паузы. Артур знал, что он этим имел в виду: когда Гаюс даст его отцу достаточно обезболивающего, чтобы не заснуть, но быть в состоянии держать себя как подобает, Артур может прийти к нему.

Как навестить чужого человека.

С другой стороны, отец тоже всегда давал Артуру пару минут, чтобы собраться с силами и встретить, не показывая слабости или боли.

Артур кивнул, высказывая согласие, и продолжил рассматривать стопки пыльных книг, пергаментов, свитков, сломанных перьев, неясных емкостей и вазочек на столе. Мерлин болтал ногой и вяло перебирал пальцами край рубашки. Его перебинтованная рука выглядела подвижной; Мерлин, поймав взгляд принца на ней, только отмахнулся и показательно покрутил во все стороны, как бы показывая: все отлично, Артур, я все так же могу прислуживать тебе.

Артура все равно беспокоило то, какой Мерлин был измученный и взмокший, хотя в комнате оказалось не так уж жарко.

\- Ты болен? – спросил он, просто чтобы спросить что-нибудь.

Мерлин покачал головой и здоровой ладонью в противовес этому утер лоб.

\- Гаюс дал мне заживляющее. От него немного мутит, - вяло ответил слуга.

Артур кивнул. Пожалуй, он посидит тут, пока Гаюс не отправится к королю, а потом и сам зайдет к нему. Он должен увидеть отца. Только немного попозже.

***

_Март-Июнь_

 

Состояние короля не улучшилось ни на следующий день, ни через неделю. Артур заходил к нему дважды в день после визитов лекаря. Иногда – почти всегда – он заставал возле постели Моргану.

Сестра не упоминала своих слез перед ним ни единым жестом или словом. Моргана вообще мало теперь говорила. Она целые дни проводила в покоях короля, выходя только во время визитов лекаря и Артура. Моргана как будто позволяла им это, но потом с жадностью забирала свое право не выходить на люди – и находиться подле отца сутками.

Моргана была бледна, очевидно, практически не спала. Ее глаза часто были влажными, а волосы сплетены в простейшую косу – такую даже она сама могла соорудить у себя на голове. Гвен была недалеко от покоев короля, не отходя без прямого поручения госпожи – Артур распределил ее как новую служанку в покои отца, чтобы она всегда была рядом с сестрой.

Мерлин… Артур не мог понять, что с ним происходит.

Мерлин угасал. Он извинялся за каждую мелочь, бил посуду чаще, чем в первые свои дни службы, то не отходил от принца ни на шаг, то пропадал сутками. Артур находил его в еще пустом саду, в одиночестве, или за замком, а один раз – на тренировочном поле, пустовавшем в обеденное время.

Что-то происходило с ним. Что-то, в чем Артур не мог разобраться, что не мог понять, что ускользало от его внимания. Мерлин часто выглядел так, будто кричал много часов подряд – бледным и сутулым, и голос его хрипел. Он кутался в свою изношенную до дыр куртку из простой грубой ткани и сжимал красные пальцы на платке.

Артур отдал ему свою старую куртку и отправил к королевской швее – хоть он носил эту вещь больше двух лет назад последний раз, она все еще была большой слуге. Куртка поистрепалась (по правде говоря, это была когда-то его любимая) на рукавах, но Мерлин не вылезал из нее, когда Полин закончила с ушивкой.

Это ничего не изменило. Мерлин все так же склонялся в крайности – только теперь он все чаще избегал принца, чем не выпускал из поля зрения. Артур не мог сказать, что раздражало его больше – и это вводило в ступор едва ли не больше все остального.

А все остальное…

Мир рушился стремительно. Каждое утро принц был вынужден спускаться в обеденный зал. Он сидел один за огромным столом (всего несколько раз выходила Моргана – уставшая и болезненная настолько, что изящная прическа, красивое платье и полный туалет не скрывали этого), а потом шел к отцу.

Сначала на спине Утера Пендрагона были красные пятна, которые через несколько дней воспалились и стали огромными волдырями. Гаюс использовал все, что мог найти – противоожоговое, зелье от воспаления, что-то, смягчающее кожу, несколько видов общелечебных, заживляющих и с пару десятков иных мазей, трав, посыпок и лекарств для приема внутрь.

Волдыри разбухали, распространялись от лопаток по всей спине. Король больше не мог лежать на спине – он и до этого с трудом терпел подобную боль, но теперь он не мог и сидеть, опираясь на подушки.

Почти все время Утер принимал сильные обезболивающие зелья. Гвен помогала втирать охлаждающую мазь из каких-то трав (Артур слышал, каких, но из было так много, что он не запомнил ничего), и король спал, странно лежа в кровати и почти не шевелясь.

Однажды Артур зашел к нему в покои, пока он отдыхал. Моргана сидела у постели и негромко читала что-то вслух. Артур видел отца от дверей, не решаясь пройти дальше и отвлечь сестру. И тогда он заметил, что Утер практически не дышал.

Тогда Артур впервые подумал о том, что король может умереть. Что отца не станет – и тогда ему самому придется тянуть на себе все, всех. Ему придется принимать все решения, придется решать вопрос с крестьянами, с дальними землями. Придется отдалиться от Мерлина и выдать Моргану замуж.

Взвалить на себя целое королевство, забыв о тех, кто оказался дороже жизни.

Принц уже был вынужден принять все те повседневные дела, которыми обычно занимался король. Он отложил только слушание иностранных гостей, в десятке писем прося перенести «столь важное событие по причине особой занятости короля». Никто не поверил ему – Артур знал, - но и пусть.

Советы тоже должен был проводить он. Два десятка благородных давили на него, пытаясь в чем-то убедить, уговорить, отговорить, склонить, поставить условие… Они говорили много и красиво, поспешно или вытягивая каждый звук, сжав руки на свитке или размахивая широкими вышитыми рукавами.

Когда первый волдырь лопнул, Артура не было рядом. Он узнал о том, как это было, успокаивая Моргану второй раз в своей жизни.

Он просто лопнул. Все утро король шевелил руками и пытался сдержать болезненные вздохи. Сестра пыталась помочь ему улечься удобнее, Гаюс нанес больше освежающей мази, которая снимала невыносимый зуд, перерастающий в острое раздражение всей кожи. Утер метался, не мог успокоиться, не мог улечься, не мог ничего.

А потом его ночная рубашка пропиталась вязкой желтой жидкостью. Она пахла как гниль, как смерть, она воняла смрадом не просто болезни – чем-то непередаваемым, от чего кружилась голова и нельзя было сказать ничего, кроме одного – король умрет.

Все волдыри начали лопаться – и это было так больно, что Утер кричал от боли. Моргана приказала страже не пускать никого в крыло замка, где находились покои – никого, кроме лекаря, принца и Мерлина.

Мерлин и нашел Артура. Ворвался посреди совета, и Артур сразу испугался – тихий до невыносимости в последние дни, сейчас Мерлин выглядел так, словно на королевство напал дракон. Он только тянул Артура прочь из залы, ничего не объяснял. Его лицо раскраснелось от бега, слуга жарко и часто дышал, и Артуру пришлось удержать его за локоть, когда тот как _мальчишка_ (только, стоит отметить, с него ростом) навернулся на ступенях.

Утер рычал от боли. Артур не выдержал и десяти минут этого зрелища – просто сбежал, ухватив мешающуюся Моргану за руку.

На запястье сестры остались следы, которые принц виновато гладил пальцами после того, как она металась по своим покоям. Она сорвала прозрачный тюль с окон, смела все содержимое столика перед зеркалом и запустила в само зеркало кубок с вином, оставшийся с прошлого вечера.

Когда Моргана осела посреди комнаты, захлебываясь криком и слезами, царапая острыми ногтями себе руки, комнату нельзя было узнать. Артур дал его выпустить первую ярость, не мешая, но, стоило ее голосу сорваться на тонкий детский всхлип, тут же обхватил руками.

Моргана была как ребенок. Она раз за разом повторяла что-то про вину, про то, что это она хотела смерти Утера еще совсем недавно, но Артур отворачивался от этих слов. Он не должен знать, он сделает вид, что не слышал. Спрячет эти страшные признания в себе и никогда не вытащит на свет – ни при Мерлине, ни тем более при самой Моргане.

Волосы сестры растрепались, а бледные щеки были того отвратительного пунцового цвета, который бывает у светлокожих людей от слез и долгого крика. Ее руки мелко дрожали, пока Артур не обхватил их своими руками, тихо укачивая сестру.

Ей просто надо было отдохнуть.

Моргана переволновалась, испугалась за Утера. Может, она и желала ему смерти и боли когда-то, но сейчас она не отходила от отца ни на шаг, ухаживая. Ее слезы были солеными и холодными, а вина ощущалась так сильно. Артур гладил волнистые жесткие пряди, как совсем недавно, и понимал, что никакое наказание не могло быть более страшным, чем то, которое Моргана устроила сама себе.

Его прекрасная ледяная сестра мучилась совестью, виной, палящим страхом. Сжигала себя изнутри, чувствуя ответственность, и единственное, что могло облегчить это – наказание виновного по-настоящему. Наказание того, кто кинул это проклятье, разрушающее не только жизнь отца, но и еще целое королевство.

Когда Гвен наконец пришла с успокаивающей настойкой, Артур напоил Моргану сладкой водой и оставил на попечение служанки.

Ему придется выделить вдвое – или даже втрое – больше людей на поиски этого мага.

Всех, кто свободен.

Потому что охранять спокойствие и жизнь Морганы вместо отца теперь – одна из первых его задач.

 

 

Все гонцы и отряды возвращались с пустыми руками. Одновременно люди доносили, что видели человека, похожего на высланное по всем дорогам описание. Артур отправлял рыцарей, отряды добровольцев, порывался однажды выехать сам, пока Мерлин тихо не положил руку ему на плечо. Это успокоило его – это, а еще нервный шепот: «На кого ты оставишь Камелот, Артур?»

Мерлин успокаивал. Он все так же пропадал где-то, избегая Артура, но стоило ему появиться рядом, как все проблемы отходили на второй план. Артур боролся с гордостью достаточно долго, чтобы прийти к компромиссу. Если Мерлин не хотел его видеть, то Артур просто не оставит ему шансов. Не днем – так вечером.

Он приходил ближе к ночи в каморку Гаюса. Вяло перебирал склянки, слушал редкие комментарии работающего допоздна лекаря и делал вид, что не замечает обреченности, повисшей между ними. Мерлин рядом возился с бумажками, помечая что-то важное, или готовил травы, или просто расчищал стол для работы. Он болтал так же много, как раньше, собирая вместе сплетни и истории матери, глупые шутки и рассказы ребятни, но теперь все это прерывалось долгими неловкими паузами.

На первом майском совете, когда король уже не мог оторвать от пуховины руку, советники заговорили о коронации.

Артур никогда не был с ними так груб.

Он выгнал всех прямо из залы, приказал страже не впускать в замок и сбежал к Моргане.

Она была у себя – что стало необычно для сестры. Артур просто ворвался без стука – _отец его убьет за такое_ , подумал принц с острым чувством дежавю. Разница была лишь в том, что теперь отец вряд ли смог бы выдавить из себя достаточно угрожающую речь, чтобы наказать сына за нарушение этикета.

Король умирал, отец умирал.

Совсем скоро Артур останется один. Он взвалит на себя гнетущую вину Морганы, возьмет испуганную растерянность Мерлина, заберет у Гаюса болезненную беспомощность. В руках его будет власть и ответственность, к которой он не готов, не готов, не готов, не готов…

При Моргане сдержать свою злость было легче. Сейчас он не имел права злиться на всех этих советников, на каждого из них, потому что по сути они были правы. Старый король не мог оторваться от постели, не мог выйти из полубредового состояния, куда падал от всех обезболивающих. Если нет старого короля, то нужен новый.

Но умирал еще и его отец. Жестокий и грубый, но любящий его и Моргану настолько, чтобы, не задумываясь, закрыть собой. Чтобы пожертвовать всем ради любимых.

И Артур собирался поступить так же. Он пожертвует собой и всем, чем будет возможно, ради тех, кто останется с ним. Ради Морганы и каждого рыцаря, ради каждого слуги и жителя Камелота.

 

 

Сестра перебирала украшения, но стоило Артуру ввалиться в ее комнату, она сразу отослала Гвен. Артур напился пряного вина из ее особых запасов. Моргана не умела утешать – он и сам не умел. Иногда Артур почти жалел, что у них не было той нормальной крестьянской семьи, какая рисовалась в его голове при взгляде на других. Но и эта картина никогда не была полной: вместо матери он представлял какую-то абстрактную женщину - прекрасную, но совершенно чужую.

Моргана же могла просто быть рядом, признавая за ним право чувствовать себя слабым всего один раз. Он привалился спиной к столбику кровати, закрыл глаза и попытался забыться в тихом шуршании платья, в запахе цветов и тепла, которым была переполнена комната. Вокруг каждый миг что-то происходило. Артур слышал рыцарей под окнами, лошадь, медленно идущую по выложенному камню на площади, гомон детей. Артур чувствовал пыль, ощущал холод камней и металла под пальцами Морганы, ее тихое мурлыканье под нос.

Его сестра самая настоящая ведьма. Ее неслышные слова успокаивали не хуже руки Мерлина на плече, дыхание убаюкивало злость, присутствие остужало ярость и обиду.

Но она могла и возродить это. Точно, Артур помнил, как одним своим видом сестрица заставляла все внутри рычать и взбешенно переворачиваться. Она вызывала злость так же легко, как остужала пыл своим присутствием сейчас. Артур чувствовал невероятную слабость, зависимость от ее присутствия, от ее настроения, от Морганы.

Он просто не может потерять ее. Так же, как никогда не сможет потерять Мерлина. Но Мерлин был слугой (самым близким другом), а Моргана – сестрой (всей его оставшейся семьей). Мерлин был домом, а Моргана… Моргана, кажется, становилась его якорем в этой жизни.

Когда желание разорвать каждого советника, смотревшего сегодня на него своими пустыми жаждущими глазами, пропало, он пошел к отцу.

Чтобы застать там Мерлина. Слуга не видел принца, зато Артуру от дверей было прекрасно видно руки, бегающие по спине короля, втирающие свежую мазь с запахом леса и луга. Когда Мерлин закончил, то осторожно застегнул рубашку короля, как-то странно прикрыл глаза и вздохнул.

\- Простите, сир. Я ничего не могу сделать, я пытался… правда пытался. Все, что нашел, все, что сказал Гаюс… Я даже был у Килгарры, сир. Мне жаль.

Голос у него был твердый и сильный, такой, от какого Артур успел отвыкнуть за два месяца. Мерлин вел себя так, как вел _раньше_ , до того, как мир полетел вниз, чтобы разбиться. Он вдруг снова стал самым верным из друзей (слугой, Артур?), самым честным из людей.

Кто бы ни был тот Килгарра, сейчас голос Мерлина звучал расстроенно, но достаточно твердо. На секунду Артур почти поверил, что Мерлин убьет короля, чтобы тот не испытывал эту боль. Он был готов рвануть вперед, чтобы остановить его – или помочь.

Но Мерлин только поправил кокон одеял, закрутил стекляшку с мазью и отвернулся.

Артуру показалось, что его глаза сверкали плавленым золотом в тот момент, но это было невозможно. Мерлин замер на секунду, а потом тихонько направился в сторону принца.

Артур отступил к выходу, чтобы не смущать его. Он сделал вид, что они встретились в коридоре, и на этот раз Мерлин не бежал прочь, как делал последние два месяца. Он смотрел прямо, выглядел все так же уставшим, но ушла неясная Артуру вина (за что? за то, что не сумел найти лекарства?), а глаза снова были синими и блестящими.

Мерлин весело поздоровался, обхватил руками воротник принца, машинально поправляя. Ощущение теплых пальцев на шее было таким привычным, что Артур смог улыбнуться в ответ.

\- Сходишь за цветами сегодня? – спросил он, вспоминая запах комнаты Морганы и восторг слуги долгие два месяца назад, когда в Камелот прибыли первые цветы. – Там уж явно выбор побольше, чем в прошлый раз.

Мерлин замер. Его щеки немного подрумянились (щеки Морганы всегда были бледны, но Артур вспомнил багровые пятная от истерики), и сам он довольно выпрямился. Из глаз исчезла легкая настороженность, когда Мерлин поправил платок на своей шее.

\- Конечно, схожу. Два букета?

Артур отрицательно покачал головой, вытаскивая из кошеля на боку золотой.

\- Все, что будет.

Глаза Мерлина округлились, но в следующую секунду в них заплясали те самые черти, которые зажигали внутри у принца настоящее пламя восторга. Краснота пробежала по щекам вниз, на шею, подрумянила уши, растеклась по скулам и даже лбу.

\- Ага, - все еще потрясенно выдохнул слуга, доверчиво протягивая раскрытую ладонь. Золотой мягко лег на руку, Артур мазнул пальцами по коже и ухмыльнулся.

\- Занесешь Моргане и Гвен по одному.

Он промолчал, что ему нужен тоже всего один букет. Мерлин и так понял, а говорить вслух… говорить вслух не было нужды.

Мерлин торопливо кивнул, все еще рассматривая принца широко распахнутыми глазами. Артур приподнял брови, намека, что тот свободен. Мерлин смущенно улыбнулся и отвернулся.

Артур смотрел ему вслед, пока слуга не исчез в повороте коридора, а потом с тяжелым сердцем повернулся к покоям отца. Дверь поддалась неожиданно тяжело, так что Артур с силой толкнул ее, открывая.

В комнате все так же пахло мазью – лес, луг. Этот густой запах смешался с пыльным, с запахом поздней весны, с теплом солнца. И со смрадом болезни, гниющей плоти, липким запахом смерти. Артур прошел к кровати отца, тихо поправил подушку под серой щекой, неловко хотел коснуться волос, но не стал.

Утер Пендрагон не любил нарушение личного пространства. Он не нуждался в утешении, в одобрении, в поддержке. Утер Пендрагон презирал слабость и трусость, нежности и головокружение от любви.

Утер Пендрагон умирал в своей постели второй месяц, потихоньку сгнивал на белоснежных простынях. Он метался ночами в агонии и замирал бесшумным, _мертвым_ сном днем. Он больше не встанет с этой постели, понял Артур. Никогда не встанет.

Артур вышел из покоев, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.


End file.
